Lost in the Storm
by Azuranaito
Summary: A demonbeast came through the delivery machine. You would think that Dedede unleashed it, but you might be surprised. Now, because of that demonbeast, Kirby and his friends are lost in the middle of a blizzard in the mountains, thousands of miles from any and all civilization.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Storm

Chapter 1: A Storm in the Mountains

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for my OCs. All rights belong to Nintendo!**

(Callie's P.O.V)

Well, I'll be damned if this happened to us on one of the worst possible days, and it just so happens that it was a Friday the 13th, the day famous for the bad luck superstitions. I've always had some superstitions, and _everyone_ has had bad luck before, but damn man! This sort of bad luck took the cake for me! Ok, I'm just gonna get to the point. Me, my friend Victoria, Kirby, Sword, Blade, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, and the two royal stooges Escargoon and King Dedede were stranded in a shitload of snow in the mountains thousands of miles from Cappytown and no way of us even getting back. Here's how this bad luck all started.

It was just a usual day at the castle. I was spending my time with Meta Knight, Kirby was having fun with Tiff and Tuff, Sword and Blade were training (for who the hell knows. Meta Knight even said for them to take it easy a little today!), Victoria was typing on her stories, and the _king_ was up to his old tricks: ordering a demonbeast that is supposed to destroy Kirby, but, of course, that crap won't end well. I slipped out of my room to see what King Dedede was up to today. He ordered a demonbeast, and at first, I thought it was going to be just simple child's play. But, what I didn't expect was this total badass looking dragon with two heads. One head was a solid white with blue eyes, the other head was pitch black with red eyes. It faintly reminded me of Reshiram and Zekrom, but fused. However, this dragon was scaly entirely. Reshiram kinda looks like a furry dragon. The beast had three long, bony tails and each had six spikes. It roared loudly, in fact, loud enough to shatter my eardrums and the windows. King Dedede cringed at the sound, but a sly smile was painted back on his face.

"You bastard..." I growled from behind the column. "Yeesh, tell me about it." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned, and saw it was Blade. "What is it now? I'm kinda trying to see what's going on right at the moment." "It's alright. Me and Sword stopped are training when we heard the roar of the demon. Sword's getting Lord Meta Knight right now." "Good," I mused out loud. "Maybe Meta Knight will slice the dragon to bits and I can move in and smack some sense into Dedede, as such a thing is even possible." Blade laughed at my remark. "Heh-heh, yeah. I'm surprised that he hasn't lost all of his brain cells yet!" Then we both laugh, turning back to face the dragon, who roared again. "I am here, Blade. Callie, what is going on?! I heard the roar from our room, was that dragon the cause?" Meta Knight asked. He and Sword just appeared out of nowhere, but I've been accustomed to Meta Knight's comings and goings, so I wasn't all that shocked.

"King Dedede's ordered another one," I began. "He's getting serious this time. That dragon looks like a fucking badass!" Meta Knight facepalmed when I said the last line. "King Dedede has laid low for quite some time now, about how long you and Victoria have been on Popstar. He must have gotten wary, and has concealed some plans." I facepalmed that time. "Meta Knight. We both know King Dedede is incapable of doing something like that. He's a damn retard." Meta Knight's eyes changed to pink before he said, "Good point," They flickered back to their normal amber yellow color when he said, "We need to find Kirby." As we started off to leave, Sword stopped us.

"What the hell, Sword?! Why are we stopping?!" I screeched in dismay and anger. "Look at Dedede's eyes for a sec. They aren't their normal color." Then I stared at King Dedede's eyes. _"Sword was right! King Dedede's eyes aren't their normal sapphire blue color!"_ " Well?" Sword asked. "Don't start. But, you're right. King Dedede isn't doing this on purpose! It must be something inspiriting him. We need to hurry!" Then, to our dismay, the dragon flew out of the castle, busting through the roof. King Dedede collapsed to the ground.

"Well, it appears that we have found what was inspiriting Dedede." Meta Knight pointed out. I nodded, asking, "Which one of y'all wants to see if he's ok?" Blade groaned, then walked to the semiconscious penguin. Sword, Meta Knight, and I all sweat dropped. _"You big baby."_ I thought for a minute before hurrying behind Meta Knight and Sword. We ran outside of the castle to see the Cappies in a panic. The dragon was attacking Cappytown. Kirby was fighting the beast with the Ice Copy Ability.

"Callie! Sword! Meta Knight! What's going on?!" Victoria asked in a panic. "That demonbeast probably came through the delivery machine! I doubt King Dedede ordered this, he's been laying it low and relaxed for the last three months." Then Escargoon came running toward us in a panic, panting and breathing like he was out of breath and nearly dying. "I finally found you!" He exclaimed in between gasps of breath. "Did King Dedede order this demonbeast, or did it come through the machine on its own?" I asked. "The demon came in on its own. It inspirited Dedede, and he went nuts! That damn beast nearly caused Majesty to kill me!" "All the more reason for us to kill the bastard, right?" I asked. Escargoon replied with a nod. Then, there was a sound of screaming. We turned to see where it came from, and the looks I saw from the crowd showed that they were horrified! Kirby was falling. He was falling from the Warp Star.

"Kirby! No!" I heard Tiff yell from the crowd. I saw a flash of blue in the sky not even a half a second later. Meta Knight descended down to Popstar with an injured Kirby in his arms. "He is hurt," Then Meta Knight turned and saw the dragon. It was flying off north. Meta Knight sighed as the demonbeast drifted further out of sight. "Sir Meta Knight, what are we going to do now?" Tiff asked. "Yeah, exactly. Kirby's hurt, and the demon fled. What if it comes again?" Tuff asked. "We will be ready. Callie, Sword, Blade, and myself will track the monster down and slay it." "Easier said than done, Meta Knight. This is gonna be more difficult than you think." I said to Meta Knight. All he did was reply with a curt nod. "Um, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked meekly. "Yes, Tiff, what is it?" Meta Knight asked. "Can Tuff and I come?" She asked. Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange before flickering to a very pale red. "What?! Why would you ask such as that, Tiff?!" Meta Knight asked in frank shock and slight rage. "Don't forget about me! I need a break from writing Fanfiction, anyway!" Victoria chimed. "Um, I wish to come as well, Sir Meta Knight, if it's no trouble. Maybe you might need a servant that dabbles in science." Escargoon said, much to everyone's surprise. Meta Knight sweat dropped.

"Ugh, fine. But we leave at dawn. I suggest all of you bring supplies as well, and sins how Tiff and Tuff are going, I suppose no harm will come if we just use a healing potion on Kirby and take him as well." "Kaabi t'ink t'at migh be best poyo Medakni." Kirby said weakly. Then, for the rest of that Thursday (yes, I should've mentioned that this started yesterday.) Everyone that was going on the trip packer as much supplies as possible. I took along my cooking stuff, some extra clothes, my phone, my crossbow with over eighty bolts (and by bolts I mean arrows), and a bunch of healing potions.

Later, at dawn, I was one of the first to arrive to Meta Knight's smaller spaceship. The second to arrive were Tiff and Tuff. Escargoon slithered in not even a minute after the kids. I eyed him with curiosity. He wore a black cloak that reminded me of Raven's off of the Teen Titans. "Any reason for the cloak, Escargoon?" I asked. "It- it's nothing, Callie. J-Just a precaution in case we end up somewhere cold..." I almost laughed at his statement, but then wondered. _"It is Friday the 13th. He may have a point on the superstition. I'd best keep my guard up..."_ I turned back and saw Kirby and the knaves arriving last. Everyone was on the ship. "Do not tell anyone of this ship. I have kept it secret, and I do not wish for the Cappies to find out. They... aren't the best in the galaxy when it comes to secrets," "(Ain't _that_ the God's honest truth!)" I muttered under my breath. "This is another one of my ships, the _Duskstar._ It is not as grand as the _Halberd_ , but it can take us thousands of miles at great speeds." Meta Knight explained. "It is also my one of my oldest surviving ship, and this number of people may weigh it down because this is a smaller ship." "Uh, Meta Knight, is this ship safe? And how does it have an odd lumpy cushion in the back of it?" Escargoon asked. "You may just be imagining the cushion part, Escargoon, and yes, this ship is safe." Then Meta Knight began tapping the buttons needed for it to take off, and the _Duskstar_ began to fly.

Several hours passed. I kept an eye on the horizon like Meta Knight. For some odd reason, everyone else was asleep. I heard an audible yawn from Meta Knight, as I saw him raise up his mask to rub his eyes. "Maybe a-" He was cut of when he yawned a loud yawn. "- brief rest is in order, don't you think, Callie?" Meta Knight asked, drowsiness being heard in his voice. "Well, yes sir. Are you setting it on autopilot?" I asked. "Yes," Then Meta Knight began tapping some buttons to activate the autopilot. He took off his mask, revealing his face. It looked significantly similar to Kirby's only that his skin was blue, and that Meta Knight's eyes were white with a gorgeous silvery sheen. We laid close to each other, and the piloting controls. I buried my "head" in Meta Knight's chest. We closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"ALERT! ALERT! WARNING! WARNING!" Blared the warning siren. Meta Knight snapped awake to see that we have been caught in a blizzard. Not even bothering to strap his mask back on, Meta Knight took the pilot position again. Everyone else snapped awake.

"What's going on?!" Tiff cried. "It appears that we have been caught in a turbulent blizzard!" Then an explosion came in on the engine. "Oh no! The cold winds combined with the frost, snow, and ice destroyed the engine! Brace for impact everyone!" Meta Knight commanded. Everyone hunkered down low as the ship crash-landed, right in the middle of a mountain range that has also been caught in a blizzard. Everyone screamed as the ship started to descend in a very alarming way, and an extra voice was heard.

When the ship crash-landed, everyone managed come out unscathed. Well, except for one, and that was none other than King Dedede, and the only injury that he received was being smacked with the hilt of my rapier for being a stowaway. "Fighting is not important right now! What matters is that we need to find some shelter for the night. If this blizzard persists, there is no doubt that the temperatures will be in the negatives. Follow me!"

And there you have it. That's how I'm in the shitload of trouble I'm right now. And now, I wonder this. How are we gonna get back to Cappytown? Will we find the demonbeast? Will we be safe in our return? That is all of the questions I possess.

 **Author's Note: Hi! This is CallieSizemore601. I hope you like the story so far, and constructive criticism is appriciated. (As well as advice, like, how do you add a new chapter to your stories? I know stupid question, but I'm serious! I seriously don't know how to add a new chapter :( . I would appreciate it if someone left both a comment and that advice thing too! ) Well, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven at Last

Lost in the Storm

Chapter 2: Safe Haven at Last

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own Callie, Victoria, and the dragon demonbeast. All of the other Kirby characters belong to Nintendo.**

(Victoria's P.O.V)

This whole thing happened so fast. Somehow, the _Duskstar_ took a nosedive to the ground because of the engine being destroyed. We were now stuck in the mountains. I started a journal for the days that we're gonna be here.

"Day 1 of our expedition, it was freezing cold in these mountains. I'm afraid that I'll freeze with the others. In case Kirby eats up the food supply, I'll either eat him or one of his friends." Then I glared at King Dedede, after all, he was the cause of this mess. We haven't found shelter yet, but it felt like we've been walking in circles for hours. Meta Knight stopped us so suddenly, I almost slipped on the ice! "Meta Knight! What was that for?!" I yelled angrily. "Hush. We are being watched." Watched!?" Tiff, Escargoon, and King Dedede yelled in unison. "Shut up, dammit! The beast might hear us!" Meta Knight growled at the three. They sweat dropped. "It wouldn't be the Shadow Hydra Dragon, would it?" King Dedede asked. "No, Sire, it isn't. But, it is a mountain lion that seemse to be inspirited. The demon's magic may still affect lower creatures, even when its demonic master is not there," Then Meta Knight sighed, eyes turning green. "Hand me your crossbow, Callie." He instructed. Callie handed Meta Knight her crossbow.

"Quick, clean, and precise." Meta Knight mused to himself. He aimed the crossbow at the mountain lion. With a calm sigh, he fired the arrow, hitting the mountain lion in between the eyes. "Nice shot, Lord Meta Knight!" Blade commented. Meta Knight replied with a small chuckle and a nod. We procceded to the animal's body. "Um, p-p-please tell me there won't be any... ulp... blood!" I said fearfully. Meta Knight let out an annoyed sigh saying, "Victoria, there is going to be blood as long as we are out in this blizzard. We need to find shelter, and fast," He yanked the arrow from the dead mountain lion. I flinched at the sight of blood on the arrow, and a thin stream of red trickling down the entry wound. "It appears we all may have some food tonight." Meta Knight said, grabbing a paw and dragging the animal on the ice. _"You had to mention blood, didn't you?"_ I thought angrily to myself.

We kept walking, and walking and walking, and walking. My feet began to hurt, after all, this ice wasn't the easiest thing on Popstar to walk on, and the blizzard only made it worse. Somehow, Callie managed to find some wood for a fire, but there was frost on it, making when it melts, impossible to light. "We'll have to stay outside tonight if we don't find anywhere to go to for shelter. I found these things of wood that can be great for a fire, but they have frost on them." Callie said to the group. "Well, that's great! How are we going to keep from freezing to death tonight if we don't have firewood?! Trees are extremely limited out here, and we're stuck in the middle of a blizzard!" Escargoon exclaimed, only to receive a smack in the face from the hilt of Callie's sword. "Keep it together, Escargoon! Good Lord Almighty, you're going into mother fucking hysterics! I'll skin you alive if you keep hindering and whining instead of helping and acting like you said you would! And as for **YOU,** " Callie said, turning towards Dedede. "None of this fucking shit would have happened if you hadn't have been so stupid as to get that fucking machine in the first place!" Callie said before Meta Knight calmed her down.

"Fighting is pointless right now, Callie. All of these catastrophic events will resolve themselves in time. Right now, our priority is finding a safe haven that we can weather the storm out in." "Yeah. You're right, Meta Knight. I just snapped, I suppose. I'm just stressed out," _"Aren't we all."_ I thought to myself. "We're dealing with a dragon that can easily kill us all, as well as the fact that we're hundreds of thousands of miles away from Cappytown and any and all civilization, not to mention that we're stranded in a blizzard in the mountains with no form of shelter. You can understand, right?" Callie asked. "We are all stressed, Callie," Meta Knight began. "It is just that we are trying to remain calm, although I can already see that the younger ones and one of my knaves are going to crack under this pressure as well. Let's move, we need to find shelter as soon as possible. I see the sun beginning to set on the horizon, and I sense that the blizzard is worsening. We need to hurry."

And we began walking again, this time with a renewed resolve (whatever that is!) to get to a safe haven. This time, after walking for several more hours, we found a suitable shelter. It was a cave. It looked barren and had no sign of life at all. In fact, it actually looked kinda sad, but we found it safe enough for all ten of us. Callie wasted no time on cooking the mountain lion. It was good, like all of her meals were, even though skinning it wasn't the most pleasant thing to see for all of us, including her (I almost thought that she was actually gonna throw up! Ew.) The fire was blazing, and it kept us decently warm, at least we weren't freezing. The clouds from the snowstorm obscured the night sky that night, and I stared, sad. I wanted to go home, and I could tell Tiff and Tuff regretted their decision to come along. I did too. I didn't expect us to crash-land in the mountains in the middle of a blizzard! I sighed, then laid down close to the fire, unaware that I drifted to sleep. I said a silent prayer before I started to sleep that we would be back home very soon. That is all I want, and I think that's what everyone wants too.

 **Author's Note: Yaaaaay boy! I finished the second chapter just a day after the first! Yay me! And, shout out to Kirbywarriorsfan122 for helping me figure out how to post the second chapter. Thanks for that, and thanks for your idea on this story. Take care for now, readers! - CallieSizemore601.**


End file.
